1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel suspension concentrates of certain agrochemically active compounds, to a process for preparing these formulations and to their use for applying the active compounds comprised therein.
2. Description of Related Art
To unfold their biological action, systemic agrochemically active compounds, in particular systemic insecticides and fungicides, require a formulation which allows the active compounds to be taken up by the plant/the target organisms. Accordingly, systemic agrochemically active compounds are usually formulated as an emulsion concentrate (EC), as a soluble liquid (SL) and/or as an oil-based suspension concentrate (OD). In an EC formulation and in an SL formulation, the active compound is present in dissolved form; in an OD formulation, the active compound is present as a solid. In general, a suspension concentrate (SC) is technically also feasible. However, to achieve a satisfactory biological action when using SC formulations, it is necessary for the active compound in the SC to be combined with an adjuvant. In this context, an adjuvant is a component which improves the biological action of the active compound, without the component for its part having a biological action. In particular, an adjuvant permits/facilitates the uptake of the active compound into the leaf. An adjuvant may be incorporated into the formulation of the agrochemically active compound (in-can formulation) or be added after dilution of the concentrated formulation of the spray liquor (tank-mix). To avoid dosage errors and to improve user safety during application of agrochemical products, it is advantageous to incorporate the adjuvants into the formulation. This also avoids the unnecessary use of additional packaging material for the tank-mix products.
Some water-based suspension concentrates of agrochemically active compounds comprising adjuvants are already known. Thus, WO 05/036963 describes formulations of this type which, in addition to certain fungicides, also comprise at least one penetrant from the group of the alkanolethoxylates. WO 99/060851 describes various alkanolethoxylates based on fatty alcohols.
The use of polyglycerols in certain formulations is also known. Thus, WO 98/30244 describes polyglycerol as a component of pharmaceutical compositions. WO 01/08481 discloses the use of polyglycerols in agrochemical compositions. EP 0 539 980 likewise discloses the use of polyglycerols as a component of agrochemical compositions. However, in this publication the polyglycerols according to the invention are not disclosed explicitly, and a synergism with penetrants of other classes of substances is likewise not described. Rather, the polyglycerols in question are alkoxylated polyglycerols whose structure differs considerably from that of the polyglycerols according to the invention. WO 02/089575 discloses the polyglycerols according to the invention and their use in agrochemical preparations. In this publication, a synergism with penetrants is neither disclosed nor suggested.
A disadvantage of the formulations, mentioned above, with additives is the fact that, although the biological action has been improved considerably, the activity of these formulations is weaker than that of sprayable compositions obtainable by diluting corresponding emulsion concentrates with water.